


What Defines Family

by CrispBagel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frigga's good though, Gen, Groot is awesome and I love him, Guardian of The galaxy Loki, He meets the guardians! In Later chapters!', I listened to Hamilton while writing this, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki Nebula and Gamora are space siblings, Loki-centered, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Oh also Loki's got memory wiped, Please comment lol I need validation, The guardians are great, Yall I love these bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispBagel/pseuds/CrispBagel
Summary: Loki was left behind after Thor's attack on Jotunheim. He discovers his true identity and is surprisingly calm about it. However, when he attempts to retrieve the long - lost casket, a series of mishaps throws him into the Mad Titan's grip. He, along with Gamora wish to leave. But with Loki's memory erased, where to go?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO WHEEE BABY, IM BACC AT IT AGAIN.  
> BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS, FLOSS YOUR TEETH, WE'RE IN FOR A LOOOOOONG RIDE.
> 
> EDIT: Apparently my spellchecker (English isn’t my first language), didn’t work so there’s a lot of capitalization errors.

“Start at the beginning brother.” Thor sternly said, staring at his brother with a mix of confusion and sadness. The large room in the compound contained the revengers and Guardians Of The Galaxy. Loki smugly stared at his brother, Nebula closely at his side. One arm rested on the table, and in his other hand, he fidgeted with a dagger.

“Well, well, where do I begin!” Loki darkly laughed. His pulsing red eyes were glaring at Thor filled with hostility. His hand movements got quicker, everyone expecting him to lose a finger from the blade. He leaned back into the chair and sighed. “It all began on your attack on Jotunheim… This is what happened…”

_five years earlier_

_Jotunheim_

A pained cry echoed throughout the battlefield, followed by someone exclaiming, “Don’t let them touch you!”.

Loki nodded and continued fending off Jotuns, quickly moving his daggers, throwing daggers, until a cold, blue hand grabbed his wrist. Slowly, his armor fell off. Loki fiercely fought to evade the soldier's grip. Blue. Not a frostbitten dark. Just blue. slowly, a lighter shade of lines crept up his hand. He stood still, frozen in shock. He glanced up. The soldier was equally as confused. Loki separated his lips, about to speak out, until he felt a strong, sudden pain, and collapsed onto the ground. He struggled to get up, to escape, to run, anything. But he laid still, unmoving, as he watched the Bifrost leave. His vision became fuzzy and then everything faded to black.

-~o~-

Slowly, Loki regained consciousness. he was laying sideways, without his complex battle armor. instead, he wore a soft tunic. Slowly, when he gained the strength to open his eyes he discovered himself in a strange, odd, new room. It was plain enough, with a few swords and artifacts hung up on the wall. Looking down, he realized he lay on a pile of furs. Loki tried standing up, feeling the strong pains from the events of the battle, and then fell back down. He let out a muffled cough and rolled onto his back.

“Oh, you’re awake!” a voice exclaimed from the doorway. Somehow Loki missed that. The Jotun approached him, as he struggled to get up. He panicked. What would this Jotun do? Was he being healed? Interrogated? Loki was clueless. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to harm you.” The Jotun held out their hands, in an attempt to calm Loki down. “Anyhow, my name is Helblindi. Laufey wishes to speak with you.”

Loki nodded, struggling to get up. “Oh, do you need help? sorry, we didn’t mean to hurt you that bad. Here let me help you,” Helblindi apologized, then reached out a hand to help Loki. Hesitantly, Loki took his hand, only to pull it back, once he remembered. He didn’t want what happened during the fight to happen again. “Do not worry, Laufey saw it himself. You’re not hurt by Jotuns.” Loki nodded, and grabbed his hand, pulling himself up from the large Jotun bed. Slowly, his arm shifted to an unmistakable blue along with the same lines appearing. Helblindi froze, turning to Loki as the blue crept along his arm, to his torso, and then until it completely covered him.

“But… How?...” Helblindi mumbled, his large red eyes full of shock.

“Er… what?” Loki mumbled in response. idiot. He could kill you right now, and this is how you respond?

“You…” Helblindi began, the rest of his sentence unclear. He picked up Loki, which was not a challenge due to their sizes, and darted throughout the hallways.

Loki was too shocked and/ or scared to say anything clear, so during Helblindi’s sprint, all he could say was a mix between ‘What the hell?’ and ‘Stop no what are you doing’ and in the end, it came out sounding like ‘WhaahAHsTahpNoTHEhELLaReYOUdoING!?’. basically.

But, Helblindi ignored him and kept running. all the way to a large room, further away from the rest of the large palace. “Father, look at his ancestral lines!” Helblindi exclaimed, slowly catching his breath. He pulled Loki closer, who was himself recovering from the confusion.

“So it is true,” Laufey’s deep voice rumbled, the other Jotuns in the room quickly seeing why Helblindi had darted in. Laufey kneeled down to Loki and held up Loki’s arm, analyzing the lines. He rubbed his large thumb across his smaller hand. “It is you.” His voice was equally as deep but seemed joyful. Loki was about to ask more questions, until he felt himself quickly get pulled off the ground, into the embrace of another Jotun. She held him tightly for a few seconds before placing him back down again. What is it with Jotuns and suddenly picking him up?

“My, uh, my apologies your highness, but there must be a misconception here. I’m, well, uh, I came here along with Thor and his friends. You must mistake me for someone else.” Loki spoke out, the Jotuns eying him curiously. He awkwardly shuffled back, picking at the palm of his left hand.

Laufey and the Jotun who had embraced him so joyfully earlier shared a look that Loki couldn’t tell what it meant, and then looked back at Loki. “No,” the Jotun king began, startling Loki, “Ancestral lines do not lie. You are our son. We thought we lost you during the Aesir siege. We had hidden you in a temple. Sacred ground that shouldn’t be attacked. But Odin shows no mercy. He killed every priest there, with you gone as well. We thought you dead.” The woman next to Laufey hiccuped, on the verge of tears. “But you are with us again. After all these years.” Laufey, his father, smiled at him.

“But he has many, many illusions on him. They do not originate from himself, as I see his energy signal differs.” She leaned towards Loki as he straightened his back. Helblindi had let go of Loki, and slowly he was reverting back to Aesir form. Laufey glared.

“That bastard, Odin, stole you away from us!”, he exclaimed loudly, the others nodding solemnly. Loki raised his hand, about to interject, until he felt an odd sensation was over him, and slowly his skin reverted to the Jotun blue. He looked up at the king and queen, his parents. “I do believe we must make clarifications. You are our son, and I believe you wish to keep your name, Loki. Farbauti and I are your parents, Helblindi and Bylestir are your siblings. Do make yourself at home, considering it is.”

Loki looked up at Laufey and Farbauti, feeling more at home than he’d ever had in millennia. “Thank you. Truly.”

So the days passed for Loki, as he grew more and more accustomed to Jotunheim and its people. But along with his growing love for his (true) home, came a growing loathing of Odin. He had made him believe Jotuns are monsters. If anything, the real warmongering beasts were Asgardians. Just thinking of them disgusted him to his core.

Farbauti approached him from behind, as he was stuck in his thoughts, and gently tapped his shoulder. “Loki, dear, I wished to speak with you about your Seiðr. I hear that you are greatly experienced in such, but I wished to teach you the abilities of Jotuns. When you fought along with Thor, you must’ve noticed the Ice we grew out of nowhere, correct?” Loki nodded attentively, “Well, that I must teach you if you wish.”

“Yes, of course, I’d love to. If you’re willing to teach me.” Loki replied cheerfully, following her as the two approached the Jotunheim courtyard. The halls of the Jotunheim palace greatly differed from those of Asgard. The halls lacked the gold lining the walls and instead were covered by Jotun relics and scrolls. The halls were a lot larger and made Loki feel very small, but he knew he was. The palace was a dull greyish blue, unlike the vibrant colors that filled the Aesir palace. Loki felt enraged. While Asgard feasted in prosperity, Jotunheim suffered. He’d need to retrieve the casket.

Farbauti and he had arrived in the large courtyard that truly showed how icy and desolate Jotunheim is. “Alright Loki, we will begin with conjuring ice. Hold out your arm. Yes like that, and now think of cold, cold ice, and picture it growing along your arm. Remember, you must be specific, so think of a shape, size, anything specific.” Farbauti explained as she watched small spikes grow on her son’s hand, reminiscent of claws. he opened his eyes, slowly analyzing his hands. The ice felt light on his hand and didn’t feel cold. at all. “Incredible!” His mother exclaims, clapping her hands in excitement.

“What are you two doing out here?” came a voice from behind. Loki and Farbauti turned around, to see Helblindi approach, with Bylestir tagging behind. As the two noticed the ice on Loki’s hand, the two ran towards him. “Is he learning how to conjure ice?” Helblindi asked curiously. Bylestir nodded.

“Yes, do show us!” Bylestir agreed. Loki nodded, then closed his eyes, and repeated the process with his other hand. The same odd feeling grew across his wrist, over his clenched fist, into a sharp point. he opened his eyes. and inspected the sharp ice blade over his hand.  
“wow…” he breathed out. his family looked at him proudly. “This is incredible, yes, but uh…” he looked side to side. “How do I get it off?” he asked.

Helblindi snorted, then started laughing. “Sorry, must have forgotten to mention that…” she was laughing, and his two brothers were grinning as well. “Just, uh, picture it disappearing.”

Loki nodded, and followed her instructions, feeling ice crumble off of his hand. He looked up at the three. They seemed content with his abilities. “Anything else?” he asked.

Bylestir piped up, “Well, during the fight, I noticed that you apparently were able to make fake versions of yourself?” Loki nodded, projecting to alternate illusions of himself. Helblindi suspiciously scanned his clones, then tried touching one. His hand fading through startled him, as he then quickly pulled back his hand.

“Impressive”, Bylestir commented in a teasing tone, elbowing Helblindi.

“Yes, the Allmother Frigga taught me,” Loki explained before realizing the look on his mother’s face. “Do not worry, she is much kinder than Odin, and is a much more fit leader. She was one of the few that respected me in Asgard.” Apparently, that last comment angered the three.

“How dare those bastards!” Helblindi shouted angrily. Bylestir nodded his head in agreement and turned to his mother. She was more shocked and sorrowful. “We’ll make them all pay!” Helblindi added.

“But they still have the casket. Without it, we’re powerless.” Loki replied, analyzing their expressions. “But I may be able to retrieve it.”

“No! we won't risk that. not yet.” Farbauti exclaimed.

-~o~-

And so the days passed in Jotunheim. Loki grew closer to his people, and along with that, his love for his home. But as every day passed, he noticed more and more damage. The land had grown barren in large areas, and the temperature increased at an alarming rate. his home wouldn’t survive if he didn’t retrieve the casket.

“Heh, hey Lo? stuck in your thoughts again?” Bylestir laughed as he walked alongside Loki. They had traveled to the outskirts of the capital to speak with the inhabitants.

“No, it’s just I’m rather concerned about Jotunheim and its inhabitants. We _need_ to get the casket back, I’m just trying to figure out how…”

“Well? You can shapeshift can you not? Transform yourself into your old Aesir form, then call upon the Bifrost. Once through, explain the situation to Heimdall, and then speak with Frigga. You _did_ mention she’s the reasonable one.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “You’re a genius Bylestir!” He laughed, and turned to face him, “Why didn’t I think of that sooner!”

They only had to persuade their father to let him go to Asgard.

-~o~-

Laufey sighed deeply, resting his chin on his hand. He closed his eyes and remained silent for a few seconds, before turning to face Loki.

“I will allow you to go. but if anything happens, and you don’t return. There will be a battle.” the King said, Loki tensing at his words. The fate of both realms rested upon him.

-~o~-

“Wow brother, you look _very_ Asgardian. I know you’ll be able to do it but, good luck.” Helblindi reassured. Loki took a few deep breaths, then turned around, his back turned towards the Jotuns.

“Heimdall! Send me back!” he yelled loudly before a large rainbow beam struck down onto Loki. After what felt like an eternity, Loki had done it. he was on Asgard again.

“Loki.” a calm voice spoke. Loki looked up to see the familiar face of the gatekeeper standing by his sword. Loki nodded with a smile then approached Heimdall. Somehow, he was now taller than him. Must have grown on Jotunheim.

“Hello Heimdall. I wish to speak with Odin.”

“Of course. You know the way, I will not stop you. But do keep a low profile, most here believe you’re dead. I will alert Odin of your arrival.” Heimdall informed him, as Loki was about to head off.

“Yes, I will make sure of that.” Loki walked along the Bifrost until he felt an odd feeling. It was draining, like something being pulled from him. Slowly, he realized he was reverting back to Jotun form. He tried with all his might to re-shift into Aesir appearance, but no matter how much he tried, it refused to disappear. Loki tried to come up with a solution, but he kept on stressing himself. it took him 10 minutes to regain his composure and set off again. While walking, he was constantly thinking. ‘What if they think I’m an enemy?’, or ‘what if they say no?’. Loki wasn’t sure he even wanted to speak to Odin, that one-eyed bastard.

“Stop! Jotun on the Bifrost!”, a loud voice interrupted his thoughts, and all of a sudden he saw about four guards rush at him with their weapons. Loki backed off, bracing for impact. A sword struck against the ice-spike he formed on his hand, and it pushed him back. too far back.

The last thing he recalled was falling further and further from the Bifrost, the darkness growing and growing until it fully consumed him. Then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

present day

Avengers Compound

“I’m afraid I do recall those events,” Heimdall solemnly admitted. “I apologize that I was incapable of helping.” Loki shrugged, laughing.

“Well, if it weren’t for Asgards racist bullshit, I’d never have met these guys!” Loki laughed, turning to face his friends. They chuckled at his odd jab at Asgard and its ideals.

“But brother-” Thor was cut off by Loki sending him a frightening glare

“Don’t call me that.”

“Okay, uh, Loki, what happened after you fell? where did you land?” Thor asked. He curiously glanced over at the other Guardians. Gamora and Nebula tensed.

“Oh, yeah that… uh, I’m afraid my memory is kinda shit. Kinda got completely wiped, heh,” Loki responded. “Well, this is the most I can recall.”

after the fall

Sanctuary

“You must fight back. Do not show weakness.” Thanos’ voice boomed throughout the battlefield. Fighting on one side was Nebula. On the other was Loki. They had been pitted against one another, to test the Jotun’s strength. Loki specialized in quick movement and planned attacks. Nebula just went for the best chance for a Kill, whenever she saw an opening. Something that differentiated her from others, was that she was unpredictable. One moment, she attempted to land a punch, the other she’d try to slam her opponent into the ground.

The battle lasted long. Too long. In the end, Thanos declared Loki the winner. As he approached Nebula - most likely to haul her off to get an upgrade - Loki interjected. “Wait, that isn’t fair. neither of us won, she shouldn’t have to suffer any consequences.” Bad move. Thanos, enraged, let go of Nebula and stomped towards Loki. His frightening glare shook Loki to his core.

“You will not question my choices. Nebula, go. Loki, come with me.” Thanos boomed, with oddly calm composure. Loki didn’t know the consequences of disobeying his so-called ‘father’. Yes, he knew that Thanos was lying. Loki didn’t know why or how he knew. He just did. So of course, he had little to no trust in Thanos. However, he reluctantly followed.

“Where are we going?” Loki asked, in a low, hushed tone. Thanos silently muttered an inaudible response and kept walking. Loki just followed along. The first thing he did was analyze his surroundings. During the long time Loki’d been trapped here, he had a lot of time to analyze his surroundings. Sanctuary was dark and dull, that was the only comment he could make about it. His room wasn’t an improvement. The contrary, actually. His room was what you’d get if you asked someone to make a room using only geometric shapes, greys and _one_ piece of furniture. Said piece of furniture was a bed, and that was as bad as it gets. It had multiple blood stains, all of them from different experiences. During his first few months here, Loki’d shudder at the thought of them, but now the crimson blotches were faraway memories. Memories he still had. The truth was, Loki didn’t recall much. Thanos wiped his mind clean, into a clean slate to then carve his agenda into. But Loki wasn’t one to argue with such.

Thanos stopped, snapping Loki out of his thoughts, as he glanced up at the titan. “Yes?”, he asked in a hushed tone. Thanos quickly placed a firm grip on the godlings shoulder and led him into a secluded, dark room. It smelled repulsive, but that wasn’t unusual. It _was_ Sanctuary after all.

“You disobeyed me. I’ll teach you to _never_ do such again.” He boomed. His loud voice brought up memories, but of whom? Loki had no idea. “Once this is complete, I’ve got a mission for you. You may join me then.”

Before Loki could respond, two calloused hands quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him back. He let out a strangled shout as he was pulled into the darker corners of the room onto a table-like surface. It had straps along certain parts and was stained with the common crimsons and blues and all blood colors the species at Sanctuary had. That was the most frequent liquid you could find here on Sanctuary. That would’ve been unsettling, but at this point, Loki’d grown accustomed to this constant brutality and bloodshed.

Loki was strapped down suddenly and tightly, leaving him no chance of escaping. He let out a startled cry as he struggled against the restraints. The odd creatures moved rapidly around him, their odd metal equipment shone with a faint shine. The equipment was hot. way too hot. Loki felt weak as the entire room shook. Loki pulled fiercely against the restraints, only to feel five weird arms holding him still. He couldn’t move his head. From his peripheral vision, Loki saw a glowing, red blade lifting. The servant carrying it moved it to Loki’s arm. He realized what was about to happen, so Loki braced for a swift, clean cut. He was wrong. He let out a piercing scream as the blade slowly dug into his arm. He could feel the burning blade slowly rip his arm from his restrained body.

“I’m doing this to teach you.” Thanos boomed, suddenly appearing in the dark, hot cavern. “I understand you do not go well with intense heat. I truly hope that this will teach you to never, and I truly insist that you _never_ disrespect my commands.” Thanos added. Great hands reached towards the surface on which Loki lay restrained upon. With a quick movement, he was released. Loki tried to push himself up, only to realize his left arm was completely severed, and so he fell right back onto the metal. He let out a pained groan, as he slowly hoisted himself up with the other arm. The one that wasn’t gone. With pleading eyes, Loki glanced at Thanos, as to ask ‘what next?’. Apparently, Thanos understood.

“You will receive your enhancement. Follow me.” He said before abruptly turning around then walking down more and more dreary halls. Left and right all the godling saw was bloodshed. Loki felt doubtful of himself. Was this who he was? What does Thanos want? What’s his final goal? Many thoughts flew around his head as he struggled to keep up with Thanos. Despite having grown a lot recently, Loki wasn’t as big as Thanos. His struggle to keep up didn’t end at height, no, Loki was extremely exhausted by the intense heat within the… room he was in earlier. But despite this, he trudged on, following his supposed father. Bullshit in his opinion, but Loki would never outright state that.

Thanos abruptly halted outside Loki’s room. (Or whatever you would call that little cave). Loki quickly entered, not turning to look up at Thanos. sitting down on the makeshift bed. Fighting without an arm would prove difficult. so he waited.

\--

“Hey.”

Loki turned to see Nebula standing by his entrance. She held a metal object in her hand, one that was unmistakably an arm. She approached him, showing signs of injury. She had probably been sparring. Her blue arm held out the metal arm as if cueing Loki to attach it. He did, rolling his eyes.

“Dad told me to give this to you,” she muttered.

“We both know he isn’t so you might as well stop calling him as such.” The arm jumped right into action, and Loki felt himself moving it around, amazed. Alien tech truly was incredible. “Thanks for the arm.”

They sat in complete silence, occasionally sharing glances, just watching the people moving along outside. Mainly soldiers. A doctor here and there. Sometimes even a mage, or whatever they called them. They even saw a politician. Well, what used to be a politician. Thanos’ men didn’t go easy on him. He really should have kept his mouth shut. Thanos gets easily offended. His mistake. At one point Gamora joined them, looking at her two “siblings” with sympathy. She had no enhancements.

“We have to get away from here.”

Loki and Nebula turned to Gamora, shocked, expecting her to explain herself, but Gamora just looked at the two with such sadness. Something snapped in Loki. He agreed.

“Are you serious?!” Nebula exclaimed, “We’re all known murderers! Of Thanos at that! Every living soul in the galaxy would try to kill us!” she loomed over Gamora placing a firm grip on her shoulder. “Even more than that, Thanos would not stop hunting you. Ever.” She threateningly glared at Gamora.

“I guess you’re right.” Gamora solemnly admitted, sharing a look with Loki. He nodded, mischief spelled all over his features. Gamora and Loki had an idea. They just had to convince Nebula that it is for the better of all of them.

\--

“Loki, Nebula, Gamora. You will be sent to Ronan. You will be given clear instructions. Do not fail me.” Thanos explained, before sending the three of. It was too late to convince Nebula, Gamora and Loki would just go and save her later. They hoped.

“You know what to do, right?” He asked, concern in his voice. He gave a slight nudge to Gamora. She turned to him and nodded, as they entered the vessel to Ronan. While alone on the ship they discussed alternate plans. Better safe than sorry, right?

“But If Thanos tries to hunt us down where do we go?” Gamora asked, concerned. Loki thought about it for a second before Gamora continued. “My planet was destroyed, and you don’t remember where you came from. It could seriously prove to be an issue.”

Loki looked back at her, equally concerned before an idea popped into his mind. “Hey Gamora, maybe we can find out from where I am! There probably aren’t many other species that are blue, have red eyes and weird lines all over them, right?” He explained, grinning. Gamora’s eyes brightened, and she nodded.

“But first we have to completely disappear. Go off the radar, you know?”. Loki nodded, and the two returned to get instructions. When sent off, the duo realized this could be easier than expected.

“No, wait, let's just say we’re going then head somewhere else. We can’t have _more_ crimes and offenses under our names.” Gamora nodded. As soon as they entered the ship they altered the coordinates of the destination.

“Wait we have no money.”

“We’ll get money. Somehow.”

“Bounty hunting? I hear it pays well.”

“Ah, good idea. Who?”

“I heard this guy, _Star-Lord_ stole something insanely valuable. How about we head for him?” Gamora suggested.

“Good idea, but what idiot kind of name is _Star-Lord_?” Loki laughed. They weren’t sure if that was his real name.

_present day_

_Avengers compound_

“Hey, I’ll have you know that Star-Lord is a super cool name, and you guys are just jealous!” Quill exclaimed, very offended.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Rocket laughed. Quill angrily hit the Raccoon, somehow keeping him from falling over.

“I am Groot,” said Groot.

“Yeah, let him finish the story.” Nebula translated, slightly bothered about Loki’s recollection of her in his story. Loki nodded, then turned to face Thor, noticing the rest of the Asshole Sextet had entered the room.

“uh, let's skip that arrest part. It’s a little embarrassing.” Quill admitted. Loki nodded

_After the escape from Thanos_

_Kyln Prison Facility_

Gamora and Loki had been threatened five times already, just that day, and they were already sick of it. Someone extremely affected by Thanos had saved Gamora. Loki almost felt bad for the guy. Loki and Gamora had stayed together, persisting through every passing moment in the prison. Somehow he, Gamora, Star-Lord (Whose actual name was Peter Quill!?), Drax, Rocket, and Groot had joined forces. Their current goal was to steal a battery, an arm and a couple of other things that Loki’d completely ignored. The only thing on his mind was that Groot was ripping the battery out.

“Wait no!-” Loki exclaimed, jumping up to stoop Groot. The sirens were wailing, and guards ushered in. The group dashed into separate directions, Loki staying with Groot in the main room, firing down the drones circling them. More and more gunshots and explosions filled the prison, and at one point Rocket got his hands on a gun himself. The aftermath? Bullets flying everywhere, digging through guards and prisoners alike. Loki felt alive.

Maybe working with these people would prove better than expected


End file.
